She's with the vampires
by xxxLadyLindixxx
Summary: This is the story of a 16 year old who is found on the cullens doorstep bleeding badly, Carlisle has to choose beetween changing her or letting her die. Rosalie is confused and worried about the newcomer, what will she do?
1. Chapter 1

She's with the vampires

I never thought that there would be another member of the Cullen family. I never believed that we would manage to have so many dying people be near us, must be luck. Sometimes I think that we should just let people die. Maybe it would be less painful and more humane, but then I think what if it's what they want. We can't find out until it is too late. My mother Esme says would they rather be dead? When I think about th way I died I think yes. If your wondering which of the cullens I am think of the one who is considered beautiful and bitter, still wondering? My name is Rosalie Hale and I died in the year 1933.

Authours Note: Please review. This is my first story!


	2. Chapter 2

She's with the vampires (chapter 2)

Her face is scrunched up and she appears to be in agony. Every one in the room can feel her pain, except Bella. She is just like Jane, we're going to have to destroy her. We haven't even changed her yet.

"Where is she bleeding Carlisle?" Alice askes "Could she live without being changed?"

"All her major ateries have been ripped open and she is bleeding internaly. If we don't change her she will die."

"Maybe we shouldn't change her Carlisle," I start to say "If she is causing us pain now imagine what she will like as a vampire, she could be worse than Jane. What if she doesn't accept vegetarianism....."

Carlisle silences me with a shake of his head "Rosalie just because you are bitter doesn't me we shouldn't do what most of us are glad of!"

Jasper looks like he is about to black out and Edward looks nauseous. Just then the girl utters a single sentence "My name is Tessa and I'm 16 years old."


	3. Chapter 3

She's with the vampires (Chapter 3)

"Tessa." Carlisle said "How did you manage to get so hurt?"

"My sister...was playing.....near the....edge of a......cliff she started...to wobble and I...went over to steady.....her."

"Then what?" I asked, everyone glared at me.

"I grabbed her....and we both started......to fall. Then I....pushed her...behind me so.......she wouldn't fall. Then.....I fell.

Carlisle and Edward went over to the corner of the room. "She isn't telling the truth Carlisle," Edward said "She fell of a cliff but that didn't hurt her that much, it did cause a bit of damage but the cliff was way smaller than Esme's."

"What did cause the damage then?"

"I don't know, her pain has taken over all her senses and has stopped her from thinking proper thoughts, I'm surprised that she managed to talk."

"We have to change her Carlisle." I said "Even if she doesn't tell the truth."

"I agree with you Rose, but who should do it?"

"Let me." I said.

"Okay Rose."

A cold chill went through me as I took a few steps towards Tessa.


	4. Chapter 4

She's with the vampires(Chapter 4)

As I walked towards Tessa I thought about what would happen if I failed. My family would have to leave Forks, we would never find out the truth about her and most of all I would no longer be one of the family who had never drunk human blood. I wouldn't be like Carlisle and Bella, I would be like Jasper. Even if I did succeed, would she accept vegetarianism? That was what scared me the most.

As I leant down to bite her she wimperd and I realised that I couldn't do it I turned to Carlisle and he knew even though he couldn't read my thoughts. "Do you need me to help Rose?" I nodded. Carlisle bent his head and bit her. I felt ashamed and weak. I went over to Emmet and buried my head in his shoulder. I had never tasted human blood and could have restrained myself but I didn't. The disgust with myself tasted ugly annd horible in my mouth.

Then she started screaming.

Authours Note: Please I need more reviews! Thankyou people who have reviewed


	5. Chapter 5

She's with the vampires(Chapter 5)

She is making Jasper black out and Edward is looking like a person who has just been kicked in the guts. Alice is looking like puking material and everyone except Bella and Nessie, actually make that Bella is looking as green as you can get when you're a vampire (or a half one). She is just like Jane. She's screaming too we tried to talk to her and make her shut up but she won't listen. When she talks it is in another language, it sounds like quilette but it has differences. Another thing is that she slips into another language whenever her heart reaches above 155 beats per minute. We have no idea what it is. Why does everything have to be a mystery around here?

Authours Note: sorry about the wait guys :-(!


	6. Chapter 6

She's with the vampires(Chapter 6)

She's nearly finished you can hear her heart from three rooms away I wonder what she is going to look like, I haven't seen her since I couldn't change her. Before she was slightly under 6 ft with long scraggly brown hair she had slightly tanned skin and her eyes were multicoloured. Her hert is beating really fast and she is screaming louder that ever.

What are they doing to me why does it hurt so much? Why don't they understand the Maori or the Aboriginal? I can talk english but not in this much pain. Everything hurt and now it is just my heart it feels like someone ripped it out fed it to the bunyip', had the anscestors put a curse on it, had Bert Munroe run over it on his Indian at top speed and then sewn back in! Why are they doing this any way? After what _**he**_ did I don't want to live, but I want to die less painfully.

Why won't they stop? **"Why won't you stop hurting me, I want to die now!"** I scream at them in every language I know. "To late!" says the male angel, "You are nearly changed."

Then after that she stops screaming and we know that she is changed


	7. Chapter 7

She's with the Vampires (Chapter 7)

**Tessa: **What does he mean to late? Anyone can be killed, can't they? The pain in my chest has gone now but I don't feel normal. Why am I seeing things like this? More importantly what have they done to me? I stop screaming and sit up. Then I look around, they are all there. The Male angel, the mother, the muscle man, the blonde, the bronze hair, the Brunette, the pixie and then the psychopath. Then I spring at the Psychopath.

**Rosalie:** She looks at us with something that is a mix of hatred and disdain. She looks at Carlisle and Esme as if they are angels, then she glares at me and Emmet, her eyes are like pools of blood and fire. She stares at Edward and Bella, then she looks at Alice and then at Jasper. She leaps at Jasper. She is strangely experienced for a newborn. Why is she sticking her tounge out any way?

We finally manage to pin her down (with a chunk of Jasper in her mouth) and we start to make sure Jasper is okay and then we return his hand to him. After that we turn to Tessa who is shouting at us.

**Tessa: **Okay why exactly are they protecting Mr Psycho? He's got so many battle scars they look like a marble statue of a dead veteran. "Why are you keeping me? What have I ever done to you?"

"You were dying." The angle is blunt with me "If we had not changed you would have died."

"Ever considered that maybe that was my aim? Can you please tell me what your name is at least."

"My name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." He then gestures at the Muscle man and the Blond "This is Emmet and Rosalie." He gestures at Bronze hair and Brunette "This is Edward and Bella, they are married and there is Alice and Jasper. You just attacked Jasper by the way. Maybe you could apologize."

"Apologize to him? I'd rather eat my own face, you jerks. I'm a Maori we don't apologize we fight. Get used to the concept."

**Rosalie: **This is weird, we gave her a chance to apologize and then she refuses. Why is she so stubborn? Looks like we are going to have to deal with her quite soon. "Why won't you cooperate with us?" Carlisle asks

"Because If you had have left me to die my purpose would have been fulfilled. Because I am now immortal I am going to make life as difficult as possible for you. Now go away." Her voice is as cold as a glacier.

"Could you at least tell us your story Tessa?" I speak for the first time.

"My name is Tessa Kia Ora, my name is an informal way of saying hello in Maori. I moved to America with my mother who is an Australian Aboriginal when my father died. Even though I am half aboriginal I look more like my Maori father than I do like my mother. We moved to washington be cause my mother thought it would be safer than Australia or New Zealand. I fell in love with a boy who did not even notice I existed. He hurt me so badly in my heart that I could barely bear it. Then he noticed me and even started to like me. He paid attention to me and would treat me like a friend. Then one of the girls that was his took a disliking towards me. She spread rumors and gossip that cut me as effectively as a knife. But he stayed true to me as a friend. He cast her out of his group and ignored her. I was glad and I thought that things would work out. But she worked even harder when she was not with him and eventually came up with her masterpiece. She said that I was only his friend to get everything he owned. He cast me out of the group and welcomed her back in. I was so upset that I decided to drink a very deadly acid that was going to kill me within the day. Then you showed up and you ruined my plane to as." She finished her story and refused to speak anymore. "But how did you manage to fall off a cliff then?" I asked.

"So that everyone could think that I had done it in a moment of desperation instead of it being pre- meditated. I figured it would make people a little less guilty." She took a breath "Even if they deserved it."

**Tessa:** I told them my story and then stood up. I didn't know what would happen, or anything of importance, except that** I was with the vampires.**


End file.
